Beautiful World
by Medalis
Summary: Fumu XMeta Knight. Song Fiction. Based on anime Hoshi no Kaabii. Rated T just to be safe. Rewritten as 'Storytime in Halfmoon's Light'.


Tiff walked through a meadow of her home, Dreamland

Tiff, also called Fumu, as it was her real name, walked through a meadow of her home, Dreamland. It was oddly peaceful, because normally the king of Dreamland, King Dedede ordered monsters from a place called NME Enterprises. But Tiff didn't want to think about such things, for it was a beautiful day, and she wanted to think about something else. Unfortunately, she had a school assessment; she must write a song and find a picture to go with it. She unconsciously walked into Cappy Town. Kawasaki, an orange creature who loves to cook, greeted her.

"… Sorry Kawasaki, I didn't catch that… what did you say?" Tiff looked up at the chef.

"I said; would you like to come in and have some ice-cream?" Kawasaki said, smiling.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm gonna go get something to drink at Samo's." Tiff told the orange Cappy.

"Okay, just don't get anything alcoholic!" Kawasaki waved after her. She managed a small giggle before returning to her thoughtful mood. Tiff walked past several houses and tents before reaching Samo's bar. She walked into the small bar, seeing Mable, a gypsy like cream colored Cappy, and Samo, a yellowish Cappy with a odd black hair-cut, talking. She walked up to the stools, and climbed onto one of them. Samo looked at her.

"Why, hello there Tiff! What can I do for you today?" Samo greeted her, smiling like always.

"I would just like a juice please…" she said, still thinking.

"Coming right up!" Samo walked up to the refrigerator, pulling out an apple juice. He set it in front of the young Cappy-like creature.

"There you go! Enjoy!" he said, his happiness slightly annoying Tiff.

"Tiff… is something the matter?" Mable asked, tilting her head slightly, showing that she was confused.

"I guess… I have some homework that I don't think I can do…" Tiff said, drinking a little of her juice.

"What is the homework… no! I can see it! You must write a song, and find a picture to go with it!" Mable spread her arms out, like she was predicting the future.

"Bingo." Tiff said, smiling slightly. "But I can't figure out the words."

"Hmm… I know! Go to the beach, for you will find the inspiration there!" Mable said, her arms still spread out.

"Really?! Thanks Mable!" Tiff ran out the door.

"Wasn't Sir Meta Knight at the beach earlier?" Samo asked, looking at Mable with a face of confusion.

"Exactly." Mable said, smiling softly.

Meta Knight stood on the beach, staring out at the waves. His arms were behind his back, and his cape blew slightly in the gentle breeze. His normally golden eyes were instead a shimmering green, showing that he was thoughtful.

"When Mable said I was gonna find inspiration here, I didn't expect to find you Sir Meta Knight." A soft voice said from behind the knight. His eyes flashed white as he recognized the owner of the voice.

"Nor did I, Fumu." He said, trying to keep his voice blank. "But I must ask; why are **you** here?"

"I have homework; 'write a song and find a picture to go with it'." She said, walking up next to him. "Mable told me that I would find my inspiration here."

She smiled before continuing. "I thought I would find a pretty seashell or something. But instead, I find you."

"… Do you need something from me? I'm very busy." He said blankly, his golden eyes turned to her.

"Really?! Well, if I hadn't come along, I bet you'd still be here looking out on the ocean!!" she snapped, angry. Meta Knight was always like this around her. It was like he was always avoiding her. Why did he do that? Suddenly, her anger disappeared, nulled by the puffball in front of her. His cape was wrapped around his round body, yet some of the navy blue cloth still blew in the slight wind. The setting sun tinted his shiny mask a red color, yet his eyes remained gold. He walked past her.

"I suggest you go back to the castle. It will be dark soon." He said softly, his eyes turned away from her.

"… Okay…" she watched him walk away. Some words popped into her mind.

_I __gaze at your determined figure-  
What a beautiful boy.  
Yet, you are unable to see your own beauty._

'Huh?! What am I thinking?! Meta Knight isn't…' she sighed.

Tiff lay on her bed, still thinking about her homework. It was due tomorrow. She glanced at the clock on her bedside. 6:30 PM.

'Wow; it got dark quickly.' She thought, smiling. But it quickly faded as the three lines appeared in her head again.

'Huh… they sound really nice… I wonder…?' she got off the bed, walked over to her desk, and sat down. She took out a piece of paper, realizing that she had many more lines in her mind. She wrote them down as quickly as she could.

Later, Tiff put down her pencil, looking at the sheet of paper. She stood up, grabbing the paper, and sang it softly.

_It's only love…  
It's only love…_

_If I could only have one desire fulfilled,  
I would wish to be sleeping by your side, wherever that may be  
In this beautiful world.  
I gaze at your determined figure -  
What a beautiful boy.  
Yet, you are unable to see your own beauty._

_It's only love..._

_Eating, sleeping and breathing comics,  
I hated myself in that passing dream filled with those images.__  
_

_  
I know that I don't know what I want,  
Nonetheless, I want it... As tepid tears stream down my cheeks._

_I really have nothing I want to say to you,  
But I still want to see you one more time.  
The things that I want to say – I cannot say.  
Perhaps I am a coward,  
But it's alright._

_If I were to have only one wish fulfilled,  
It would be to lie sleeping by your side, it doesn't matter where that is  
In this beautiful world.  
I keep gazing at your determined figure -  
What a beautiful boy.  
Yet, you still can't see the beauty within you._

_It's only love..._

_Trying my hand at almost anything,  
It all seems at a loss... Perhaps besides gaining some experience._

_I don't see the need for newspapers,  
The things that are most important to people are not even in there.  
Have you been taking care of yourself recently?  
So long as you are well,  
I'll be fine._

_If I don't get to see you even when my world disappears,  
As long as I am resting beside you, any place is bearable  
In this beautiful world.  
In the midst of these fleeting days  
There stands a beautiful boy.  
My ever-shifting moods, nothing can be done to help them._

_If I could only have one wish fulfilled,  
It would be to be there lying by your side._

_Beautiful world... Beautiful boy...  
Beautiful world... Beautiful boy...  
Beautiful world... Beautiful boy..._

Tiff couldn't believe what she had just written.

'Was it about… Meta Knight?'

**Okay****, hope you guys enjoy this FumuXMeta fanfiction. No, I don't own anything except the idea. The characters belong to NINTENDO/HAL/Hoshi no Kaabii, while the song (Beautiful World) belongs to Utada Hikaru. **

**Please read and review, but be kind to me! No flaming!**

**Medalis**


End file.
